Escaping - The Story Of Benny
credit to tech for Running Away - The Story Of Ivete Chapter 1 - The Worst Life I was locked in my bedroom sitting on my hard, cold, wooden bed. I heard a call from my horrible mumu. She screamed "BENNY!!!!!!! GET ME A COFFEE YOU LAZY BRAT!!!!!!!!". I sighed and went to the kitchen. I made my HORRIBLE mumu a coffee. I gave it to her and she sipped it and then she spat it out all over me. She then said "THIS COFFEE IS TOO BITTER!!!!!!! PUT SOME MORE SUGAR IN OR I WILL SLAP YOU REALLY HARD YOU STUPID BRAT!!!!!!!!!!!". I sighed and walked to the kitchen and put the whole bag of sugar in. I then walked back to my mumu's bedroom and gave it to her. She sipped it, and then spit it out all over me. She then said "EWW THIS IS WAY TOO SWEET. YOU LITTLE TURD!!!!!!!!!". She then splashed the burning coffee all over me. I was burned because the coffee was all hot. She then slapped me VERY hard. So hard that I bled. I was only 5. I didn't deserve this. Chapter 2 - School The next morning, I went to school with a bag. A soggy old bag from Mumu's sink. Packed with dog poo and old socks. I journeyed out into the day in the great snowstorm of CP. School was a long way away. I had to go down the mountains, past the dojo, through the wilderness, up the hills, through the forest, through the plaza, into the town, into the coffee shop, up the stairs, then I would FINALLY be there. It normally took about 4 hours to get to school and back. I then sat down and said hi to the other students. My teacher, Madame Moulanne, was very nice. She used to say "Why are you so bruised, Benny?". I just said "Uhh...because I'm clumsy". Then she said "Umm...okay." That day, I met a nice little pookie who was only 4 at school. Her name was Ellie. We quickley became friends. "Woo nice" she said. "Thank you" I said. "Mo pwobwem" she said. We giggled a bit. Chapter 3 - Escape Plan That day, I arrived home from school, only to be slapped REALLY hard by my abusive dada. My mumu was out. "GET INSIDE YOU DUMB CRAP" he said. He smacked my face at least 20 times. I walked in and got thrown in my room by my dada. He locked the door tight. I was in there for 4 days locked up in my room. Nothing to eat but my teddy, nothing to drink but water from the leaking roof. It was a nightmare. I finally got myself out. I then got some big, blue paper and drew a blueprint to escape from home and live happily ever after. This is what it looked like - I then made a checklist for stuff I need to bring. Chapter 4 - The Great Escape I grabbed my blueprint and checklist, and I went out the house. Before my parents could find me, I quickly ran down the mountains and into the wild. I fell asleep under a tree. I then woke up and realized that I was rolling away. I landed on the boat at the dock. I then started to sail away somewhere. I fell asleep for a little while. Chapter 5 - Dreams Actually DO Come True I woke up, and found myself at the dock of FANDOM CITY. The place where my favourite celebrity lives, Rosetta Hollister. Sadly, I was in Penguin Town. Rosetta lives in Fandom City Central. So I journeyed out to Fandom City Central. I finally got to Fandom City Central. And I saw her house. It was a MASSIVE igloo with plastic windows and a pool outside. And it had the words written on it "Hollister Manor". It was really her manor. I sat under a tree in the forest next to her manor. Suddenly, she came out and she looked at me. Was it really her? Let's see, snake and skull tattoo, short black hair, Pink shades, IT WAS ACTUALLY HER OMG. Chapter 6 - Meeting Rosetta I was so hyped up because I love her so much!!! But I was too shy to talk to her. My heart was racing like a hockey player struggling to get the ball. I was too shy to even take out my photo. I was panting and puffing with joy. I couldn't believe she just looked at me. And I saw that she was pregnant with that boy pookie I heard about. Then, her youngest pookie, Sammi, left the manor and saw me. She walked up to me and said "Pwookie!!! Pwookie!!!" Rosetta turned round to get Sammi and she said "Yes, Sammi! A pookie. But who is that pookie?". I stared and didn't dare to say her name. I just said "Rebornica" as that is her middle name. I then dared to take out my photo of her. So I did. She gasped. Chapter 7 - Happy Ending tba Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions based on other fanfictions